My Sacrifice
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: My first 2xH fic, its something I wrote while I was bored >_> Hilde and Duo enjoy the first snow of the season on Earth


*disclaimer* don't own GW or its characters. Don't sue me unless you want the few, meager pennies I have ~~;;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
  
  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been awhile where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love you gave to me  
Oh, I remember   
  
  
  
  
"Duo!! Its the first snow of the season!! We HAVE to go outside!"  
  
Hilde Schbeiker watched the fresh white snow outside fall, eager to get out and enjoy the first snow of the season. Her cornflower blue eyes shined as she rushed into her roommate Duo's room to get his lazy butt out of bed. She opened his door without knocking and peeked inside to see Duo lying on his stomach, the thick comforter tangled around his legs. Hilde grinned at the adorable sight, wishing she had a camera, but decided getting him out of bed was more important right now.  
  
Sock-clad feet tiptoed to his bed side and she picked up his braid, tickling his nose with the end. He hated to be woken up like that. Duo twitched his nose and just rolled over onto his back and continued sleeping. Hilde growled in frustration and tugged sharply on his braid.  
  
"Duo Maxwell wake up!!"  
  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
  
A small groan came from Duo's lips as he opened his eyes and looked at Hilde. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes lazily.  
  
"What...?"  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes and pulled Duo out of bed and over to the window. He blinked at the blanket of white that covered their entire backyard.  
  
"That's what! Come outside with me? Please?"  
  
Duo laughed at the adorable puppy-dog face Hilde had put on. With those incredible cornflower blue eyes and round face, that look could get Heero Yuy to laugh and cry at the same time! He must've been staring because Hilde waved a hand infront of his face to get his attention.  
  
"Hello? Are you or aren't you?"  
  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite within yourself, within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
  
"Uhh.....sure, Babe! You go on ahead while I fully wake up, OK?"  
  
Hilde grinned and kissed Duo on the cheek before rushing to her bedroom to change into her winter clothes. She was about to pull on her jacket when realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She'd kissed Duo. Sure it was a simple peck on the cheek, but she'd been afraid to tell Duo she loved him in case it would ruin their perfectly good friendship.   
  
She quickly zipped up her jacket and walked out of her room and towards the front door, hoping Duo hadn't noticed the kiss much. The sound of the shower running suddenly caught her attention, making her turn her head towards the closed bathroom door. Thoughts of Duo, naked, water running down his toned body invaded her mind and she smacked herself for even thinking such hentai things.  
  
"He's just a friend....." she muttered quietly to herself before walking outside.  
  
  
'Cause when you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
Duo sighed as he rinsed his long, chestnut locks free of shampoo. He grinned as his slightly sudsy fingers touched the spot on his cheek where Hilde had kissed him. When her lips had touched his skin he felt a waves of tingles radiate throughout his body. Something about her made his strong soldier's legs go weak in the knees like Jell-O.  
  
"You're in love, Baka..." he said, under his breath.  
  
He wished he could just run up to her and kiss her cute little socks off, but he thought he'd scare her off to the next colony. He fumbled around for the knob and shut the water off before stepping out from behind the curtain and wrapping a clean towel around his waist.   
  
His towel-clad image in the mirror caught his attention, and he smiled as he imagined Hilde lean lovingly on his bare shoulder. The smile dropped as the daydream faded away and he grabbed a brush and rubber band and began to braid his hair.  
  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
  
  
Hilde picked up a handful of snow in her glove-clad hand, and packed it into the semi-completed snowman. She'd gotten the middle section completed when a snowball hit her in the back of the head. Her eyes narrowed as she turned around to see no one there.  
  
"Duo..." she said, shaking her head.  
  
Hilde returned to the half-finished snowman when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a long brown braid snake behind the garden wall. She scooped up two big handfuls of snow and packed them together in a tight ball.  
  
"The infamous Shinigami is going down..." she smirked as she snuck up to the garden wall, only to have more snow thrown in her face.  
  
"Duo!!!!"  
  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
  
The attacker peeked over the garden wall and couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Hilde was wiping the cold snow off of her face, her nose all red from contact with the cold. She glared down at him which made her look even cuter with her Rudolph red nose and flushed cheeks.   
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently, standing up from behind the garden wall.  
  
Hilde giggled and leaped over the garden wall, knocking Duo backwards into the soft snow. She crawled up his body and sat down on his stomach, dropping a pile of snow onto his face.  
  
"Hey!!" he sputtered, wiping the snow off his face with his gloved hands.  
  
"That's what you deserve for freaking me out like that, baka!"  
  
  
'Cause when you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
My sacrifice  
  
  
Hilde started laughing, looking at Duo's face with bits of snow in his hair and on his face still. Her laughter faded once she noticed the position they were both in, and got up quickly. Duo blinked at her unusual behavior and sat up.  
  
"Hilde? Something wrong?"  
  
She looked at him and noticed his vibrant blue/violet eyes stood out and his usually unruly chestnut brown bangs framed his face and fell in his eyes making him look absolutely adorable. Without thinking, she raised her hand and brushed his bangs out of his eyes before bending her head to his and kissing him on the lips. She noted the softness of his lips even though the cold frost that hung in the air should have made them chapped.  
  
Hilde gasped softly and pulled away from Duo, who had a shocked expression on his face with his mouth slightly open.   
  
"Duo...I-I'm sorry...."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she suddenly bolted across the yard and inside the house, the door slamming shut behind her.  
  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
  
  
Duo got up, ignoring the snow that clung to his clothes, and ran after her.  
  
"Hilde!! Wait!"  
  
The sound of Hilde's sobbing drifted from the kitchen and into his ears and he cautiously walked toward the sound. He found her leaning against the counter, her slim arms wrapped around herself while her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.  
  
"Hilde..?"  
  
Her head snapped up at the mention of her name and he could see her cheeks were wet with her tears. The two locked eyes with each other for a moment before Duo slowly walked toward her, his arms outstretched. Hilde smiled slightly when his strong arms wrapped around her slim body.   
  
"I thought you'd be mad.....why aren't you?"  
  
Duo just smiled and leaned his head on hers before responding.  
  
"Because I love you, and obviously you love me..."  
  
Hilde just grinned like crazy and turned to face him, laughing at the snow sprinkled throughout his hair and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"Im so glad.."  
  
  
My sacrifice... 


End file.
